The present application pertains to a system for aligning a workpiece in a flexible machining system, and more particularly to a vision system for aligning a workpiece in a machine without the use of a touch probe.
Robots are used for an increasing number of tasks, including the loading of workpieces in numerically controlled turning centers and other machining systems. One of the problems associated with robot loading of workpieces or parts is the proper alignment of the part in the machining system. Touch probes have been used to provide informational feedback which tells if the workpiece has been correctly placed into a set of jaws. However, in many machine turrets equipped with conventional tool holders a probe cannot touch both sides of a part, nor can they orient the part to the machine while sequentially probing. The part can be centered in the plane where it is being probed and be off center in other parallel planes.